Complicated
by xsweetxheartx
Summary: Harry&Ginny fic. can't give anything else away ;). Harry's 6th year. On Ginny's point of view, but not narrative. Please Read&Review!
1. Chloe Walters

**Chapter 1 - Chloe Walters  
**  
One Monday morning when the bell rang for the first day of classes, Ginny Weasley got up from the Gryffindor table, kissed good-bye her boyfriend, Harry Potter, and slowly walked to her first class - Charms. That class was her favourite, although she wasn't the best at it. In fact, she wasn't the best in any main classes. The fifth year students had a genius too. Her name was Chloe Walters.  
  
Chloe was a very strange and unique person. She always gives above 100% on everything that's to do with writing and work. Except, that is, speaking in public. No one has ever heard her speak. She keeps her head down in class, buried in her books. Her two extra classes are even Ancient Runes and Arithmancy which are the ones with the least amount of talking involved, according to Hermione. No one has really ever payed that much attention to her after they try to say hello. When they do, she just looks up at them with her big black eyes.  
  
As Ginny was wandering down the corridor to Charms, taking her time, a big rush of air swept past her. Chloe was trying to be the first to class. Suddenly, Ginny had an idea. She would sit next to this Chloe Walters and try to get a story from her. Plus, they kept the same seat all year long.  
  
"Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here?" Ginny asked Chloe kindly, pointing to the empty desk next to her.  
  
Chloe immediately went pink and nodded, keeping her eyes glued to her books.  
  
"So, you're Chloe Walters, right?" Ginny said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Top of the year?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, that's pretty impressive."  
  
Chloe made a noise, a mumble that Ginny thought not even she, herself heard.  
  
"Pardon me?" she said, trying to force her head up with her eyes.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said, much louder this time, finally looking up.  
  
Ginny tried to stifle a gasp. She had finally cracked the quietest girl in school. The strangest thing was that she swore she saw pink and purple on her eye's iris.  
  
"So, what do you do after a normal school day?" Ginny asked, trying to make Chloe more comfortable.  
  
"Um..." Chloe seemed to be hiding something from Ginny, but she ignored it, "Homework."  
  
"Homework?" she said in disbelief, "What kind of an activity is that?"  
  
Chloe smiled weakly.  
  
"I like doing it... besides, it's better than wasting my time on card games that don't get me anywhere in life," she said.  
  
"Well, they get you friends," Ginny said.  
  
Before Chloe could open her mouth to reply, the late bell rang.  
  
"Alright class... today we are going to learn the Silencing Charm," Professor Flitwick said after climbing up his large stool onto his platform, "Now who can tell me how this Charm is performed?"  
  
Chloe Walters, the quietest girl in Hogwarts, slowly lifted her hand, making Flitwick almost fall off his stool.  
  
"Miss Walters?" he said.  
  
Everyone in the classroom gasped at this. Dead silence filled the air to let her voice ring through the classroom, being the only sound.  
  
"The Silencing Charm is a charm cast to make the animal or human lose their voice. The voice box will be gone until the counter curse is performed. The word you must say is _Silencio_ while waving your wand in a small figure eight," she said.  
  
"So I guess you had the counter curse performed on you this morning," Anthony Farrell of Slytherin said.  
  
Chloe sunk lower in her seat as all the Slytherins roared with laughter.  
  
"Enough!" Flitwick silenced, tapping his wand on his stand, "Excellent Chloe, _ten_ points to Gryffindor. _Five _from Slytherin."  
  
Ginny congratulated her, now seeing a twinge of yellow on her iris.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, Ginny rushed out of Potions and into The Great Hall to meet Harry for lunch.  
  
"Hey Harry, could we go for a walk?" she said after seeing him at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Sure," he said, draping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You know that Chloe Walters?" she said as they walked down the front steps of Hogwarts.  
  
"You mean the mute one?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's not mute," she defended, "She's just very lost... and very lonely. She does homework for fun and thinks friends are a waste of time."  
  
"Well, has she ever had a friend?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
They took a seat under the Willow tree.  
  
"Well, then why would she say friends are a waste of time when she's never even had one?" he said.  
  
"Maybe it's after watching everyone else mingle and she uses that as evidence that friendships are stupid," she thought out loud, "But hasn't allowed herself to feel anything. She's never shared any feelings before."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it," Harry said, looking around at Ginny, surprised, "You know, it's really a shame she's in your year... you're a really smart girl."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed Harry lightly.  
  
They walked back up to the castle, hand in hand. Ginny had Herbology next.  
She would be partners with Chloe.  
  
When the bell rang, she walked with a bounce in her step to Herbology.  
  
"Hey Chloe!" she said cheerfully, prancing over to her pot, "Partners?"  
  
Chloe looked up at her with cold, blue eyes that surprised Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"How dare you act like you know me?" she spat, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Ginny stuttered.  
_  
She must've heard me and Harry_, she thought.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean," she muttered, only loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes swirled with red and blue, scaring Ginny enough for her to back off and find a different partner.  
  
"Hey, Gin!"  
  
A voice behind her made her jump. She spun around.  
  
"Luna!" she gasped.  
  
They both began jumping up and down, hugging each other.  
  
"How was your summer?" Luna asked.  
  
"It was terrific! Me and Harry got together," Ginny replied, "Yours?"  
  
"Well, finally!" she said,"Mine was ok."  
  
While they worked at their pot, Ginny told Luna all about her day with Chloe.  
  
"Wow... so she's not mute?" Luna asked.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Why does everyone assume that?"  
  
The next few days at school were pretty much the same. Ginny would try to talk to Chloe, but it was no use. She was as stubborn as a bull. Six days passed and suddenly it was already Saturday.  
  
"Man, I can't wait for Quidditch tryouts on Wednesday," Harry said at breakfast to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ginny said, forcing a smile. She was feeling so guilty about the whole Chloe thing, she was hardly touching her breakfast.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, "I thought chocolate chip pancakes were your favourite."

He knew her far too well.  
  
"It's just the whole Chloe Walters thing... I feel so terrible for talking about her behind her back," she said, "I even made her cry."  
  
Harry rubbed her back in comfort, "It's alright. She's just sensitive. If you talked about anyone else, I'm sure they wouldn't still be mad at you."  
  
"Thanks," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
The day went by in a daze. She sat in the library for nine long hours, finishing up her homework and getting ahead, since she knew things would speed up once the school year got underway. At seven o'clock that night, she decided to pack up and practice Quidditch for the tryouts. She decided not to tell Harry where she was going. He'd make it a competition, even when she just wanted to fly around and practice moves. When she stepped onto the pitch, a very large surprise met her eyes.


	2. Hidden Talent

A/N: Hey.. thanks for the reviews.. haha it _was_ a mean cliff! I actually only wrote this because I was bored and had nothing else to do. But anyways, I'm glad you like it and I guess I'll finish it.  
  
**Chapter 2 - Hidden Talent**  
  
A small figure on an old school broom with dark auburn hair was swooping around the pitch expertly, shouting out as a commentator.  
  
"Walters' doing very well for her first year with the England team, don't you think? Yes I do... this may be her best match yet. She's a pro when handling the Quaffle. Even out-speeding the chasers on Firebolts. Now that's an accomplishment. Such a terrific rider. She might be able to pull through if she can smoothly finish her dive... and... yes! She's done it! She's won the game! Even if Ireland does catch the snitch, they'll still win by ten points! Walters might even be the best player the Wizarding World has ever-" She stopped abruptly and stared shockingly at Ginny.  
  
"Where did you learn to fly like that?" Ginny asked, not realizing how embarrassed Chloe was.  
  
"Wh-what the _hell_ are you doing here?" she said hoarsely.  
  
"I just came here to fly..." Chloe flew quickly and gracefully through the exit of the pitch and said, "There you go." As she passed her.  
  
Ginny suddenly didn't feel like flying anymore. She marched back up to the castle, thinking hard. Chloe had to try out for chaser. She was exactly what Gryffindor needed to win the cup. She decided that night that she would show her brother Ron, the captain, how good she was, but wouldn't tell Chloe about it. It seemed like the perfect plan...  
  
The next morning, Ginny found Ron playing Wizard Chess with Neville Longbottom. Of course, Ron was kicking his butt.  
  
"Hey, Ron! Good news!" Ginny said, sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm in the middle of something," he mumbled.  
  
"But I've found an amazing Quidditch player!" she said.  
  
He looked at her in shock.  
  
"Sorry Neville, maybe another time," he said, waving his wand to put away the game.  
  
He turned to Ginny, "Who?"  
  
"Chloe Walters." Ron stared blankly at her.  
  
"You mean that shy one?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! I saw her last night. She was kind of mad that I was watching her but she's amazing... maybe even as good as Harry."  
  
Ron thought long and hard about this, "Well, is there a way to see her play?"  
  
"Tonight at seven. I'm sure. But we have to make sure we're not seen," Ginny said.  
  
That night, Ron stole Harry's invisibility cloak and they snuck out of the castle and straight to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Thankfully, Chloe was there, but she kept checking to see if anyone was looking. Ron and Ginny sat in the stands and watched her play for about an hour. When eight o'clock came around, they got up and walked back.  
  
"She is quite good," Ron said.  
  
"I told you," Ginny said smugly.  
  
"But how are we going to get her to play?" Ron wondered.  
  
"Just tell her you saw her fly around when you were walking past the pitch and you wanna see her at the tryouts," she suggested as if she already worked it out before.  
  
"Uh... ok..." Ron said.  
  
Just then, none other than Chloe stepped into the common room.  
  
"Hey, Chloe!" he shouted across the common room, jumping over the couch.  
  
Ginny suddenly realized how bad it would look if she was seen, so she sunk down to the floor and began to crawl over to the Girl's Dorm steps, hiding behind people's legs as she went.  
  
"Um... hi," she said shyly, dark purple and pink twinged in her irises.  
  
"How would you like to play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um... sorry... I don't play Quidditch," she lied.  
  
Ginny stopped dead and hid behind a frightened third year's legs.  
  
"But I saw you," he said without thinking.  
  
Ron wasn't a very smooth talker.  
  
"What?" she said, eyes suddenly swirling with red and light yellow.  
  
"I mean... I was walking past the pitch and I saw you on a broom and I thought that maybe you'd like to try out," he said a bit to quickly.  
  
"Um..." she thought out loud, eyes turning back to pink and purple.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" the third year whom Ginny was hiding behind snarled.  
  
"What's going on..." Chloe said, looking between the two.  
  
Ginny quickly got up, brushed herself off and stood between her and the stairs beside Ron.  
  
"Well, I-" Ron started, but Ginny elbowed him.  
  
She gave him a glance as if to say, "Let me do the talking."  
  
"Well, you see, earlier today Ron walked by the pitch and rushed back up to the common room to tell me about you. I told him I thought you were really good too and so Ron decided to tell you to try out and I thought you'd immediately think I told him about last night, so I tried to hide myself-"  
  
"Because you didn't think I couldn't handle it?" she said with sparkling red eyes, "I don't care if you did tell him or not. I going to try out anyway."  
  
She huffily pushed pass them to the stairs. Ginny highly doubted that. Before, she told Ron she didn't play Quidditch. Ron raised a thick, red eyebrow at her. He seemed to have noticed that too.  
  
Wednesday came along slower than any day before. They got a ton of homework since they were going to let them have it easy as soon as Quidditch season started.  
  
On that warm and hazy Wednesday afternoon, Ginny grabbed her broom and headed down to the Pitch with Harry. She was going to try out for beater while she let Harry have the seeker position.  
  
"I can't wait to see Chloe play," Harry said when they got outside, "Ron can't stop talking about her."  
  
"_Ooh la la_," Ginny said and laughed, "Just so you know, I've found something weird about her eyes."  
  
"Because her irises are completely black?" Harry guessed.  
  
"No... sometimes they're red or blue or pink or green or yellow... it's very weird. Eyes don't do that," she said.  
  
"Can't stop talking about me behind my back, eh?"  
  
Ginny and Harry spun around to face a blue and red-eyed Chloe. They didn't know what to say so they stood there uncomfortably with their heads down, shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"And just so you know, they change with my mood," she said.  
  
She pushed through them and into the Pitch, leaving them stunned.  
  
"Woah," Harry said, "That's so..."  
  
"Cool!" Ginny finished.  
  
They both laughed and continued walking to the Pitch. There was a considerable amount of people trying out for spots. Around thirty.  
  
"Alright, now I'd like you all to get you into groups," Ron instructed,  
  
"Chasers over here... Seekers over here... and Beaters over here."  
  
"What about Keepers?" a big and very unattractive-looking second year said.  
  
"I'm the keeper," Ron said smugly.  
  
"Screw this," a stout little girl said, walking back up to the castle with three other girls.  
  
Ginny looked amongst her fellow beaters. They all seemed very buff and big, unlike Ginny. All Ginny had was her powerful, anger swings and experience. She was tall and thin like the rest of her family. She looked over at the chasers. Chloe seemed to be the least confident of all of them, even though she was obviously the best. The seekers were looking pretty scared since they were up against Harry, the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
"Alright, now I'll go through at the specific drills for each of you. You each get a corner to work at while I come around and look at everyone's game," Ron said.  
  
When they all got into their drills, Ginny noticed a group of Slytherins in the stands.  
  
"C'mon, you can throw better than that, Brody! What kind of a hit is that, Weasley?"  
  
It was, of course, Malfoy and his big, dumb bodyguards.  
  
Ron was ignoring them, not letting them have the satisfaction of bothering him.  
  
"Hey, Walters! Your Quidditch skills are just as good as your speaking skills!" Draco shouted and Crabbe and Goyle snorted with laughter.  
  
Chloe tried to ignore this insult, but Ginny could see blue practically glowing from her eyes.  
  
After an hour of hard Quidditch, it was time to see who made it.  
  
"Everyone gather around, gather around," Ron said as everyone swooped down in a tight group, all sweaty and bruised.  
  
"Now I'm going to tell you who made it," Ron said.  
  
Silence followed. (A/N: Wouldn't that suck if I ended it here?)  
  
"The seeker is Harry Potter." "Yes!" Harry said, hugging Ginny.  
  
"Well, obviously," Ginny whispered in his ear.  
  
"The beaters are Ginny Weasley and Mike Brydges." Ginny smiled as Harry kissed her forehead and Mike jumped up and down.  
  
"The chasers are..." Ron hesitated cruelly, "Roxanne Smitten, Darcy Wallows, and..... Chloe Walters."  
  
A/N: I was thinking of cliffing it too! Muahahahahahahahaha... REVIEW! 


End file.
